


Dangerously Graceful

by RankPup8



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fencing, Human AU, Human gems, One-Shot, Swordfighting, Swords, can be read as romantic or platonic, pearl is part of HEMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankPup8/pseuds/RankPup8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst walks in on Pearl's training.<br/>A short one shot based on my headcanon for human Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerously Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first SU fanfic I've ever uploaded. It's really short. In this au Pearl is part of a HEMA club - HEMA means Historical European Martial Arts - and sometimes she practices in her apartment. I imagine Pearl and Amethyst to be 19 and 16 respectively, but you can think of them however you want. Enjoy!

She was beautiful.

She pirouetted around the room with the grace of a ballerina, swinging her sword with deadly accuracy.

_Parry, thrust_

Amethyst almost couldn't believe the sight before her. She never thought the older girl could do anything this dangerous. She always worried about ever single thing and yet here she was, handling a blade like a professional swordsman.

_Thrust_

It seemed sharp. She looked dangerous.

_Cut, parry, thrust_

It was hypnotizing. 

Amethyst couldn't look away.

_Parry, turn..._

"Amethyst?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, really short. I might continue it, maybe... it's unlikely.


End file.
